


I Pace Like A Ghost

by viridianaln9



Series: Hearts and Damages [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles is not happy, Dis is awesome, F/M, Gen, Multi, Time Travel, meddling gandalf - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Bella is hiding a secret and she goes to the only person that would understand. Dis returns to the mountain and she has some words.(need to read the other two to understand)





	I Pace Like A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mild crossover.

**I Pace Like A Ghost **

_Modern Middle Earth _

Bella knew that she would have to come to visit him, he had been avoiding Uncle Erick for four months. As she knocked on the door, she was surprised when it was her Uncle Charles who opened the door.

“What did he do?” Charles asked her. Bella smiled before wrapping her arms around her Uncle and crying. “Oh, dear girl come in.” Bella walked inside and Charles looked at his niece and there was something he noticed.

“Is Erik responsible for your condition?” Bella laughed.

“You know he loves you too much for that Uncle Charles.”

‘You know exactly what I mean.” Charles told her. “I told him not to involve you, but I’m guessing whatever he did change some of the History if my books are to be believed.

“It changed so much.”

“A few changes.” Charles told her, he just had to hold her as she seemed fragile and part of him know that him and Erik would have words very strong ones.

“I’m fine Uncle Charles.”

“You should have come to us, when you found out.”

“I didn’t tell anybody, my neighbors found out because they saw the change.” Bella said. “I couldn’t see my reflection for a while.”

“Now tell me everything that happen do not let anything slip by.”

#

_Erebor _

“Princess Dis has arrived!”

Thorin heard the screams and saw that his two nephews seemed to be excited even his future niece-in-law seemed excited. He waited for his sister and she seemed happy more when she saw her sons. Fili and Kili ran over ignoring protocol and hugged their mother. He walked slowly and reached his sister.

“Brother.” Dis said and she saw it.

“Sister.” He said with half smile.

“Oh, come we must speak.” Dis told him.

“You should rest.”

“No, I think you need an ear to listen to you, tell me everything and don’t leave any detail out, I want to know why it seems that your heart was taken.”

#

_Modern Middle Earth _

Charles hugged his niece close as she had just finished the story which had some pauses and it told him that Erik and he would be getting into a fight.

“It’s not his fault Uncle Charles.”

“Bella, your Uncle Erik might be a reincarnation of Gandalf the Grey, but he doesn’t know everything, even if he has magic.” Charles told her. “Look at you, pregnant and lost.”

“I don’t think he believed I would fall in love with him.” Bella told him.

“Well you are staying here with us; you are not doing this alone. Erik put you in this predicament and we will be there with you.”

“You said history had changed.” Bella said.

“Yes, well most of the species died out Elves went back to the Grey Heavens and Dwarves and Hobbits slowly mingled with humans, but we have the histories of many of them, the Dwarves histories changed, Erebor is one of the changes.” Charles said.

“Is it a good change?” Bella asked, part of her wanted it to be good. Whatever had happened between her and the King Under the Mountain, she wished he had a good life.

“Yes, and we don’t know you see some of the history is missing but there are some sons of Durin are still alive.” Charles told her. “Do you want to see if any are near?”

“No, I think I just want to raise my child in peace.” Bella told him.

#

_Erebor _

“So, where is she?” Dis asked, her brother had finally told her the story and she felt sadness but at the same time knew that she had to help him.

“I don’t know, Gandalf disappear, and he would be the only to know her whereabouts.”

“You said she is not of this time, is it possible that she returned since all she knew from everyone’s treatment…” she looked at the rest of the Dwarves, who looked down in shame. “All Lady Baggins knew was that she was banished, and no one proved her wrong, even if by all account she was in all her right as she was Queen Under the Mountain.”

“If she returned to her time than I will not find her, she said that only humans live in her time.” Thorin told her.

“Then we search, there has to be an answer somewhere.” Dis told her Older Brother.

“What if Bella doesn’t want to be found?” Ori asked surprising everyone. “I mean we all treated her horribly, I wouldn’t blame her if all she wanted was to forget us.”

“Then we give her that chance to refuse you.” Dis said. “Now where do we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Bella is pregnant isn't it getting more interesting. Comment, leave kudos.


End file.
